


Released

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Severus leaves Azkaban is a special one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Released

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creascendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creascendo/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Snape_Potter’s Valentine’s Day Comment Fest. This was a fill for a prompt by Creascendo.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Released

~

Severus hadn’t been sure what to expect when they released him from Azkaban, on Valentine’s Day no less, but it certainly hadn’t been a beaming Harry Potter.

“There you are,” said Potter as if their meeting had been somehow planned. “I was beginning to worry.” 

“Potter.” Severus, no longer accustomed to clothing with pockets, let his arms hang by his sides. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you, of course.” Potter gently grasped Severus’ arm. “Is this all you have?” He gestured to the bag floating in the air behind him. “Are you ready to go?”

Severus didn’t move. “Go where?”

Potter’s smile softened. “Home.” 

Severus shook Potter’s hand off. “I no longer have a home,” he said. 

“Of course you do.” Potter sighed. “And it’s with me. Did you think I wasn't serious when I said I would wait for you?” 

Since that was exactly what Severus had thought, he didn’t reply. 

“Severus.” Potter leaned in, and when Severus didn’t move away, he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time,” he whispered. “Aren’t you going to say something? Aren’t you happy to be out at least?” 

Severus swallowed hard and, closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against Potter’s. _Harry’s_. “I wasn't sure this day would ever come,” he said at last. “I didn’t dare hope—” To his embarrassment, a sob escaped.

Harry, seeming to understand, simply held Severus, let him recover himself, and when he could once again speak, he continued. “I wasn’t sure you’d be here,” he admitted softly. “Three years is a long time in a young man’s life.”

“In anyone’s life,” Harry said. “And I won’t lie, it’s been hard, especially when they told me I couldn’t visit.” He pressed closer to Severus. “But all that’s over now, behind us, and we can move on with our lives.”

It would take some time for Severus to really believe that, but in that moment he was willing to concede the possibility. Slowly, he nodded. 

Harry smiled. “Right, home it is. Oh, and since it’s Valentine’s Day, I made us a special dinner. We even have your favourite chocolate cake for pudding.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You actually expect me to celebrate Valentine’s Day?”

Harry entwined their fingers. “I expect _us_ to celebrate being reunited with each other,” he said. “And if that happens to be on Valentine’s Day then so be it. So, what do you say?” 

Severus inclined his head. “I say lead on.” He glanced back at Azkaban. “After all, I have no desire to stay here.”

Nodding, Harry Apparated them away. 

~


End file.
